


January 26, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos started to glower the minute a wild goose pursued him.





	January 26, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Amos started to glower the minute a wild goose pursued him and he recalled helping Supergirl with defeating a bird-like villain in Metropolis recently.

THE END


End file.
